Jimin One Shots
by Elizi.i
Summary: Enjoy stories of your bias, idol or bias wreaker Want a one shot? Comment on the 'Request' chapter! Request are open.
1. Disclaimer

(Your POV)

Shoes paddled across the floor. My hair slightly hiding my face from whoever could be staring. Locker just a few feet away. But I stop..

His arm was snaked around her waist, her head leaning on his shoulder while his friends surrounded them. Before I could embarrass myself, my eyes darted to the floor and I go to my locker. Part of me think he looked to me, but another part of me doubts it. The first day of my college year and it already isn't off to a good start.

Grabbing my binder, and shoving into my backpack I walked back passed him. Eyes glued to the floor. Don't show him you want him. Don't show him weakness. I pulled a fake smile onto my lips as I go to my class. Maybe today won't be so bad.

The day went on. Semi normal. Besides small whispers when i walk And the fact he wouldn't stop looking my way when i was in eyes sight. Strong. I kept myself cool till the end of the day. I walked home. Alone. As always


	2. Request Page

Hello lovelies! If you would like to request a one shot please comment down below in this form

Please not I will not take One shot request IN THIS BOOK for other members..

Please comment your request in this form:

Title(optional):

Description:

Jimin x :

Mature content?: yes/no

Desired photo:

I hope you guys enjoy the book and please remember to vote and comment on my stories


	3. Just One Kiss BxB

Jimin x Taehyung

The day was going great. Jimin was out working at his tiny restruant on the corner of a downtown street. After years of saving and learning he had his reastruant open now for a couple of month. Buissness was amazing. Many couples came in along with your normal everyday people.

Today was a little slow. Not many people were in today but that was fine. It was peacful and no one was upset. A smile formed on Jimin's face as more people came in. But one person in particular caught his eye.

A brown haired boy came in. He looked beautiful and stunning. Not many people knew but Jimin was bisexual. Although he leaned towards men a little more. He had no problem letting his eyes folliw the gorgeous boy before him.

"Ahem." He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized a customer was waisting fir him to take his order.

"I'm very sorry sir. What can I get for you?" As the customer looked at the chalkboard meanu Jimin couldn't help but glance behind the customer to the man. To his luck his eyes were already staring back at him.

Heat rose to his cheeks as he wrote down the customers order but the feeling of being looked at never went away. Once he took the order he gave the man a number and told him to find a seat and food will be taken to him shortley. Once he walked away the handsome man walked up and smiled. His eyes stood out and his chin came to a gently point. His legs were long and thin. He was taller then Jimin.

"What can I get f-for you?" Jimin couldn't help but only look down at the cash register. If felt as if he looked at the man before him he would make a fool of himself.

Tae hyung, the man infront of Jimin was smirking. He thought Jimin was cute. He read his name tag and smiled.

"Well Jimin. I will take a coffee and cinnamon roll. And add a extra coffee in there for you" Jimin's head snapped up a blush obvious on his cheeks. "Take a break and sit with me?" Tae hyung slid his hand forward touching Jimin's. He could see what he did the Jimin. All Jimim could do was nod before putting in the order. Jimin put in his own money telling Tae it was on him. Telling one of his workers to take over the register he began making the roll and coffee.

Its been awhile and the cinnamon roll was cut in half. Tae's was gone and Jimin's half had only a bit left. Their coffee kept their hands warm as they talked. Jimin learned Tae's name and they got to talking. About Jimin's buissness, about Tae's company. Jimin truely found intrest in the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry to say, but I need to get back to work. I will come back tomorrow and we will go out after you get off?" Jimin only nodded and smiled. He was hobestly upset he had to leave. He didn't want to miss this handsome face.

Tae leaned over the table they were at and picked up the small piece of roll that was left. Slowly and seductively he placed it in Jimin's mouth before kissing him gently.

And with that kiss Jimin knew he was hooked. He knew that this man wouldn't leave his mind for a long time.


	4. You Save Me

Warning. This is so cringe. Like SUPER cringe. Idk why I wrote it.

Jimin x reader

Your POV

My life was falling apart not even a year ago. A year ago I was kicked out of my place. I lost my job. Everything fell apart. But he saved me.

This ball of sunshine came to my rescue. While I sat on a bench in the pouring rain, he puller up beside me and talked to me. He took me to get some food, gave me some warm clothes. A place to live. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I would be.

Now I'm sitting in bed. My face snuggled into the chest of the one and only Jimin. Mochi. His breath fanning my forehead in slow, deeo breathes. I gripped his shirt gently. What would I do without you?

A small groan came from his lips as I squirmed under his arm. I smiled and pecked his cheek. Another groan came out of his mouth and I pecked his cheek once again. This time his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Jiminie,"I smiled and gently pinched his nose. "Sleep well?" He nodded softly and began stretching causing me to get pushed to the edge. Just as I was about to fall to the floor,Jimin's arm wrapped around my waist and pulling me back up. He always saves me.

Guys this is so cringy but idek. I'm still screaming. Anyway please vote and comment


	5. In Love

Jimin's Dairy Entrys to you

Seeing her everyday makes me weak. Seeing her smile makes my day brighter

Hearing her laugh made my body jolt with excitment.

Yes its true.

I'm in love with you.

Today you seemed upset.

A frown planted on your beautiful red lips.

You angered laced words.

A glare only you could hold.

But yet when you saw me and the frown on your beautiful face wasnt there.

Just for a second I saw you little smile.

Oh how I love you

A week has passed.

Where have you gone?

Are you sick in bed or on a trip?

It worries me as days past

So maybe I'll visit you.

Just this one day

I visited your house.

Your mother said that your sick in bed

Her eyes seemed red a puffy.

Your father no where to be found.

Why are you sick my love?

Get healthy please

I visited the last few weeks

Its been a month and a half that you haven't been here.

I missed the smile you had when you were here

Your mother sat me down and hugged me

A wine glass filled to the top was in her hands.

Why can't I see you?

I keep coming over more often

Your mother hugs me everytime

Her eyes are droopy

Do you see it?

She told me today you were sick.

Something must have hurt you?

Today is the day my heart broke for you.

Your mother finally told me what was wrong

I know I never talked to you

But know I've always loved you

Your POV

It's been a year.

A year since you left this beautiful world

I'll never forget how beautiful you were to me though

I regret everyday refusing you

I regret not being your true friend

Truth is I loved you

So much

No

I love you

I hope you enjoyed. I did something kinda sad buttt yes

If you don't understand the concept

Its basically Jimin was in love with you. And he visited you while you were getting sick but you never saw him

he didnt know you were sick

Then when he learned how sick you were(any serious disease)

He went to see you again(next dsy persay).

And he got hit by a car

Ending with his death.

Then you put in a entry in his journal a year later.

Anyways please vote and comment

Strong power thank you


End file.
